Companionate Love
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Sebuah gambaran mengenai Sasori dan Deidara yang lebih memilih untuk menjalani perjalanan cinta mereka dengan kasih yang penuh kepercayaan yang bisa disebut Companionate Love di saat pasangan pada umumnya lebih memilih Passionate Love. Tentu karena kisah cinta Sasori dan Deidara memang berbeda dan istimewa. (For ELFL-Event: DEAR) [Eternal]


Sebuah gambaran mengenai Sasori dan Deidara yang lebih memilih untuk menjalani perjalanan cinta mereka dengan kasih yang penuh kepercayaan yang bisa disebut Companionate Love di saat pasangan pada umumnya lebih memilih Passionate Love. Tentu karena kisah cinta Sasori dan Deidara memang berbeda dan istimewa.

**Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, less-dialogue, dll.**

**Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR**

**Theme: Eternal**

**~Companionate Love~**

"Kasih sayang kita kepada orang yang hidupnya terkait erat dengan diri kita." (Berscheid & Walster, 1978, h. 177)

Sebagian besar orang mungkin tidak percaya bahwa dua anggota Akatsuki yang sangat ditakuti di dunia shinobi ternyata bisa saling mencintai. Sasori dan Deidara nama mereka. Sasori yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip seni abadi mana mungkin jatuh cinta pada Deidara yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip seni yang sebaliknya? Begitu pikir orang-orang. Dilihat dari sikap dua sejoli ini, memperkuat prasangka orang-orang yang meyakini tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara mereka. Wajar saja, Sasori dan Deidara sering beradu argumen, sering saling meledek, sering saling mengancam, dan sebagainya. Tetapi orang-orang ini tidak tahu bahwa seperti itulah cara Sasori dan Deidara untuk saling mencintai.

Cinta tidak hanya terwujud dalam satu jenis.

Menunut jenisnya, cinta dapat dibagi dua yaitu _**Passionate Love**_dan _**Companionate**__**Love**_.

_**Passionate Love**_ dideskripsikan sebagai keadaan emosional liar; perasaan lembut dan hasrat seksual, kegembiraan dan kesedihan, kecemasan dan ketenangan, altruisme, dan kecemburuan yang saling bercampur aduk dalam satu perasaan. Jenis cinta ini banyak kita temukan pada pasangan umumnya. Jenis cinta ini digunakan oleh individu-individu yang perasaannya masih bergejolak, biasanya dialami oleh remaja. Namun tak dapat dihindari, kebanyakan pasangan menggunakan jenis cinta ini dalam memadu kasih entah secara disadari maupun tidak disadari.

Jenis cinta yang kedua adalah _**Companionate Love**_, yang didefinisikan sebagai kasih sayang kita kepada orang yang hidupnya terkait erat dengan diri kita. Ini adalah tipe cinta yang lebih praktis, yang menekankan pada rasa percaya, memerhatikan, dan toleran terhadap kekurangan pasangan. Nada emosional dari cinta jenis ini cenderung sedang-sedang saja; kehangatan dan kasih sayang lebih menonjol ketimbang nafsu.

Sasori dan Deidara, entah mereka sadari atau tidak, telah memilih jenis _**Companionate Love**_ dalam menjalani kisah asmara mereka. Mereka tidak menunjukan keromantisan dan kemesraan mereka di hadapan orang lain; mereka tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, saat Sasori dan Deidara duduk di sebuah rumah makan yang cukup besar untuk makan siang. Walaupun hanya Deidara yang bisa makan siang, namun Sasori tetap di sana untuk menemani partnernya yang dalam hal ini juga merupakan kekasih hatinya. Di sekeliling mereka, terlihat beberapa pasangan yang menunjukan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Saling menyuapi misalnya. Tetapi Deidara ataupun Sasori sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk mencontoh mereka.

"Kau bisa memesan sendiri kan?" Kalimat dengan nada yang menurut kebanyakan orang terdengar dingin itu meluncur dengan pelan dari bibir pemuda yang terlihat berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun tersebut.

"Tentu, danna," sahut pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang segera memesan makanannya.

Sasori yang untuk pertama kalinya menjalankan misi tanpa Hiruko, memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan lain yang sedang _asyik _bercumbu mesra. Memeluk pasangannya dengan sebelah tangan, menyuapi makanan, ataupun hanya mengucapkan kata 'aku menyayangimu' kepada pasangannya. Sasori tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal itu, tapi dia bersyukur karena Deidara tidak pernah memintanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, danna un?" tanya Deidara yang sudah kembali dari memesan makannya.

Sasori melirik Deidara sekilas sebelum kembali memperhatikan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Setelah mengangkat bahu sekilas, Sasori menjawab, "Hanya penasaran saja dengan orang-orang itu."

Deidara menyeringai, ia tahu persis apa yang bersarang dalam benak sang danna. "Danna tahu aku tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu un."

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara, kali ini mengunci pandangannya pada mata biru Azure Deidara yang cerah bagai langit dan jernih bagai air. "Hm, kau benar," ucapnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang hanya ia berikan kepada Deidara seorang.

"Selama danna percaya padaku dan selama aku percaya pada danna, tidak ada hal yang perlu danna jadikan beban, un."

Sasori sedikit menyeringai. "Jangan mengajariku, bocah."

Sasori awalnya berpikir bahwa Deidara tidak akan bisa menjalani _**Companionate Love**_ yang tenang dan mengalir bagai air bukan seperti _**Passionate Love**_ yang membuat perasaan meletup-letup. Deidara adalah pecinta ledakan, menurut Sasori ia akan lebih memilih _**Passionate Love**_, tapi ternyata cinta yang mereka jalani hingga saat ini sangatlah tenang, nyaman, dan terkesan impislit.

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara tidak perlu orang lain untuk mengetahui perasaan dan hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak perlu pujian "ah kalian sangat serasi!" atau "aku suka melihat kalian bersama. Kalian saling melengkapi."

Mereka tidak berniat menutupi, mereka tidak takut dengan ejekan yang mungkin akan mereka dapatkan.

Singkatnya, mereka tidak perlu pendapat orang lain.

Jangankan di hadapan orang lain, di hadapan satu sama lain pun mereka jarang menunjukan perhatian berlebih. Mereka jarang mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Aku juga mencintaimu". Kenapa? Jelas saja karena tanpa diucapkan pun mereka sudah tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tak ada satupun hal di muka bumi ini yang bisa meruntuhkan cinta mereka berdua. Mereka bicara dari hati ke hati. Kontak batin, sebut saja. Mereka tak perlu mulut untuk berbicara, karena batin mereka sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Cinta yang istimewa, sangat.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu, Deidara."

Bagi kebanyakan orang, Sasori terdengar seperti 'memerintah' Deidara. Tetapi sebenarnya hati Sasori berbicara dengan kalimat yang berbeda, yakni: **Jangan membuatku menunggu, kembalilah secepatnya karena aku tak ingin berada jauh darimu, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu saat kau jauh dariku. **

"Kau tahu aku benci menunggu" adalah kalimat yang paling sering Sasori katakan kepada Deidara, yang memiliki arti **kau tahu aku benci menunggu, karena kau memang tahu segalanya tentangku**.

Tak ada yang bisa melihat makna dibalik setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan karena hampir setiap individu menilai sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan rasakan.

Danna.

'Danna' adalah sebuah wujud pernghormatan Deidara kepada Sasori. Orang-orang bisa saja berpikir panggilan Deidara kepada Sasori ini hanya wujud dari penghormatan biasa kepada anggota yang lebih senior. Tapi tidak, Deidara memanggil Sasori dengan 'danna' yang berarti tuan. Tuan yang memilikinya, 'tuan' dalam hubungan mereka, dan tuan yang akan selalu ia berikan loyalitas atau kesetiaan yang tinggi. Danna yang Deidara masksud adalah: **Kau adalah tuanku, aku adalah milikmu. Aku memberikan kesetiaan yang tinggi padamu dan hanya padamu. Sebagai gantinya, kau melindungiku dari apapun yang membahayakanku. **

Bocah.

Walaupun Sasori lebih sering memanggil Deidara dengan namanya, namun tak jarang Sasori memanggil Deidara dengan panggilan kesayangannya yaitu "bocah", "bocah nakal" lebih tepatnya. Panggilan ini membuat orang-orang berpikir Sasori sama sekali tidak menghargai Deidara, dan tidak menunjukan sedikitpun _**respect**_ kepada Deidara. Tapi sebenarnya panggilan "bocah" ini memiliki makna lain, yaitu**: Kau jauh lebih muda dariku, pengalamanmu masih jauh dari kata cukup. Jadi aku akan melindungimu, karena aku adalah tuanmu.**

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti makna yang terkandung dari kalimat-kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, jadi tak ada perasaan cemas dalam diri mereka. Tak ada kebohongan, tak ada sesuatu yang tertutupi, semuanya berjalan dengan indahnya.

.

.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sasori dan Deidara tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama di saat hampir separuh dari manusia di bumi ini percaya pada hal tersebut. Bagi Sasori dan Deidara, cinta datang secara bertahap dan melalui proses yang panjang. Jika kita menyukai seseorang di kala pertama kali kita berjumpa dengan mereka, itu bukan cinta, tetapi rasa tertarik, begitu menurut Sasori dan Deidara.

Karena mereka tidak jauh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Benar, mereka melalui proses yang panjang untuk bisa berakhir pada tahap ini: mencintai sepenuh hati.

"Danna, apa kau masih sering merasa kesepian?" tanya Deidara yang saat ini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar, dan berbicara pada sang danna yang sedang duduk di lantai sibuk dengan kugutsu-kugutsu miliknya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, Deidara."

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah, karena itu berarti aku bisa menggantikan mereka selama aku masih hidup."

"Tentu," sahut Sasori singkat namun diiringi dengan senyuman.

Kesepian adalah hal pertama yang menumbuhkan perasaan cinta dalam diri Sasori dan Deidara. Kesepian yang Sasori rasakan termasuk _**emotinal loneliness**_ yaitu kesepian yang disebabkan oleh kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Sasori merasakan kesepian ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, namun sejak ia bertemu dengan Deidara, rasa kesepian itu perlahan memudar karena secara perlahan juga secara tak disadari, Deidara menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Sasori.

Sosok yang istimewa.

Deidara adalah sosok yang istimewa bagi Sasori. Alasan pertamanya adalah karena Deidara tidak pernah menolak kehadiran Sasori. Neneknya sendiri pernah 'menolak' Sasori, mengatakan Sasori adalah mesin pembunuh, dan sebagainya. Bahkan neneknya takut pada kehadiran Sasori. Sedangkan Deidara sama sekali tidak takut bahkan saat Sasori menunjukan tubuh aslinya kepada Deidara, Deidara sama sekali tidak takut, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak terkejut, ia tidak mengatakan Sasori monster atau sebagainya, dan tidak menolak kehadiran Sasori. Alasan kedua adalah Deidara tidak pernah memanfaatkan Sasori. Tidak seperti Orochimaru yang dulu sering mencuri racun buatan Sasori untuk percobaannya. Orochimaru memanfaatkan Sasori, sedangkan Deidara sama sekali tidak pernah. Hal lain yang membuat Deidara menjadi istimewa di mata Sasori adalah Deidara menghormatinya bahkan memanggilnya "danna" , menemaninya di saat seperti apapun, dan menghibur Sasori –saat Sasori kesepian, dengan caranya sendiri.

Yang memperkuat perasaan mereka adalah daya tarik dan hubungan interpersonal mereka.

Kedekatan, semakin dekat kita dengan seseorang maka semakin kuat rasa sayang kita kepada orang tersebut.

Keakraban, semakin sering kita bertemu dengan seseorang, semakin besar rasa suka bahkan sayang kita kepadanya.

Kemiripan, ini mungkin membingungkan mengingat Sasori dan Deidara hampir terlihat berbeda seratus persen. Tapi coba perhatikan baik-baik, mereka memiliki kemiripan yang kuat yaitu sesama seniman. Jika dua orang memang berbeda seratus persen, akan sulit sekali untuk menyatukan mereka. Akan tetapi jika mereka memiliki minimal satu kesamaan, kesamaan ini akan menjembatani mereka berdua, dan perbedaan mereka akan saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Kehangatan, jangan ragukan lagi kehangatan yang Deidara berikan kepada Sasori sehingga mampu memancing kembali perasaan yang sudah lama Sasori kubur dalam hatinya. Menarik bukan? Inilah faktor-faktor yang menumbuhkan perasaan cinta di hati Sasori dan Deidara.

.

.

"Kau yakin Sasori dan Deidara saling mencintai? Yang benar saja? Mereka kan saling membenci."

"Terutama Sasori. Dia sangat benci pada Deidara. Buktinya Sasori selalu ingin membunuh Deidara."

"Itu mustahil. Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, mana mungkin saling mencintai? Belum lagi mereka itu pembunuh yang tidak punya hati. Mustahil!"  
"Sasori itu boneka, mana mungkin bisa merasakan cinta? Konyol sekali."

"Mereka saling mencintai? Itu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga diri masing-masing. Menyedihkan."

Sasori dan Deidara hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan penolakan-penolakan yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh banyak orang jika semua orang tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

"Bukankah itu lucu, danna?" tanya Deidara seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Lucu katamu?" Sasori ikut tertawa. "Itu konyol. Konyol sekali. Bodoh."

Jadi mereka hanya tertawa, lagipula mereka tidak memerlukan pendapat orang lain.

.

.

Rasa percaya yang dalam akan membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi semakin kuat.

Deidara bahkan tidak menangis saat Sasori tewas dalam pertarungan dengan cara membiarkan dirinya dibunuh oleh neneknya. Memang awalnya Deidara terkejut dan sedih karena Sasori tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, seperti biasa. Tapi pada akhirnya Deidara menangkap pesan dari kematian Sasori: **Aku menunggumu di tempat yang lebih indah**.

Setelah mengerti pesan dari Sasori, Deidara bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa walaupun mendapatkan partner baru yang tidak biasa. Ia bersemangat menjalani harinya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat baginya agar bisa menyusul sang danna. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membalaskan dendam sang danna kepada musuh lamanya, Orochimaru.

Deidara sangat percaya pada Sasori, tak pernah sedetikpun ia meragukan Sasori. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling memiliki, saling melengkapi, saling percaya, saling mencintai. Bukankah hidup mereka begitu lengkap? Tapi ternyata hidup mereka belum sempurna bagi Sasori, karena tempat mereka tinggal selama ini tidak membuatnya nyaman. Dunia yang fana. Dunia yang penuh kebencian, penuh perang, penuh pembunuhan, sama sekali bukan tempat yang tepat bagi kisah cintanya dengan Deidara.

Jadi Sasori memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih baik, untuk menyempurnakan cintanya dengan Deidara.

Yaitu surga.

Dan satu hal lagi, karena Sasori tahu jika mereka tetap hidup di dunia, Deidara pada akhirnya akan mati dan meninggalkannya.

Jadi, Sasori memutuskan untuk menikmati waktunya yang tak terbatas di surga dengan sesuatu yang bisa menyempurnakan cintanya dengan Deidara.

Yaitu keabadian.

_END_

Sumber materi: Buku "Psikologi Sosial Edisi Kedua Belas" oleh Shelley E. Taylor, Letetia Anne Peplau, dan David O. Sears.

Yap ini dia hasil iseng saya. Nemu ide fanfic ini juga gak sengaja waktu baca buku psikologi sosial untuk kuis di kelas. Kebetulan materi kuisnya itu "Daya Tarik Interpersonal" yang isinya tentang cinta-cintaan. Terus semua penjelasan tentang cinta itu 'klop' banget sama SasoDei. Lahirlah fic gaje ini yang nyaris seperti curhatan. Hampir semua materi yang saya baca itu nyambungnya ke SasoDei, jadi saya makin yakin SasoDei itu pasangan idaman semua orang dan pasangan yang sangat istimewa dan ahh begitulah.

Semoga reloves juga makin yakin bahwa SasoDei itu WUJUD CINTA YANG SEBENARNYA.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain~


End file.
